1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the automatic configuration of a wireless network client in a network environment having a wireless access point, without the need for user intervention. In particular, the invention relates to the use of an installation program in a computer which is already configured to access a particular local network, wherein the installation program repeatedly broadcasts a predetermined message. The wireless network client identifies and then monitors all wireless local networks for the predetermined message. Upon detection of the predetermined message by the wireless network client, the wireless network client configures itself to access the wireless access point on the particular wireless local network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of wireless local area networks (WLANs) is very popular in both business and home computing environments for supporting communication between computing devices, peripherals and servers via a wireless access point. In general, a WLAN is a wireless local area network that used high-frequency radio waves to communicate between network devices, instead of using wires to support the connection. A WLAN is supported by a wireless access point which acts as a wireless communication hub for network devices to communicate with each other, or with a wired LAN to which the wireless access point is connected. Each network device in the WLAN, other than the wireless access point, communicates as a WLAN client through a wireless interface card or device.
When each new WLAN client device is introduced into the WLAN, either by a system administrator in a business setting or by a home user, the WLAN client device must be configured to properly communicate with the wireless access point. This configuration process is often performed via a user interface on a computer that is directly wired to the WLAN client for configuration purposes. In order for a WLAN client to be configured to communicate with the wireless access point, it must be given the value of a network identifier which is used by all devices in that particular WLAN, and, if security encryption, such as wired equivalent protection (WEP), is used in the WLAN, the WEP-related information must also be given to the WLAN client.
Unfortunately, the configuration of a WLAN client is often confusing, tedious and cumbersome for the user because the user must obtain the network identifier and the WEP-related information from the existing WLAN, and then must navigate through whatever user-interface is provided with the WLAN client to properly configure the WLAN client using the obtained network identifier and the WEP-related information. This process is further complicated when many WLAN clients are added to the WLAN at the same time.
The foregoing configuration scheme has the disadvantages that the user must be technically sophisticated in the subject of WLANs, and must be able to readily access the network identifier and navigate a confusing configuration user interface every time the user wishes to add or reconfigure a WLAN client in the WLAN.